Misguided Adventures of Rapunzel
by shorty1doowop23
Summary: Two Sisters Hilde and Lucrezia were trapped in a tower by thier evil step-mother Dorothy. Until a very handsome King comes and rescues them. Only Hilde doesn't want be rescued she wants her land back so she could help her people. Duo her long time freind
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimers: Gundam Wing and the characters I use in this story are not mine and will never be mine. I am a college student that can't even pay for college let a lone pay for a lawyer. So don't sue me. Genre: Comedy/Adventure/Romance Warnings: There might be some lemons. Not to sure when though. Adult Language, Adult situations, and just Adult everything. Rating: This is rated R because there might be some lemons. Pairings: 2xH, 1xR, 3xC, 4xD, 6x9, 5xS, 13x11  
  
The Misguided Adventures of Rapunzle  
  
Part One  
  
Once upon a time there lived King Schbeiker and was a very good king to his land, people and neighboring lands. He lived with his wife, Stella and twin girls, Lucrezia Noin and Hilde Anne Schbeiker. They were both beautiful with black-blue hair and cornflower blue eyes of their mother. Life was good until his wife became deathly sick and died. He was left with no other choice then marry the lady in waiting Dorothy Catalonia. He married her for his three-year-old girls' sake. He wanted them to have a mother while hey grew up to look up to. Their stepmother, Dorothy was a cold, heartless woman with beautiful long blond hair to her lower back. She would have been beautiful except for her oddly shaped forked eyebrows and cold dead eyes. Her gray eyes were so full of hate and misery that showed through. She didn't show the girls any love at all but she pretended to when the king was around. After a year of being queen and stepmother the king died unexpectedly under odd circumstances  
  
After the king died it was up to Dorothy to lead the people. Dorothy hated her two stepdaughters so to be rid of them she placed them in a tall tower at the far end of the kingdom. She wanted them to be hidden because they were the true heirs to the kingdom so to keep them there she placed a spell on the tower that could only be broken by a handsome prince or king with love and good intentions in his heart. The tower was a one room with two double sized feather beds, two dressers, and two vanities. As soon as the girls came to the tower they started to discover that their stepmother was a witch, not just in character but she was a witch. She would pop in and out whenever she wanted to. She didn't care about them but yet she wanted to make sure they stayed there.  
  
On the morning of their sixteenth birthday the witch Dorothy came to their tower. "Hello, my girls. I hope you both have a nice birthday today. I know you both will never leave this tower alive. So what smart things do you want to say to me today," Dorothy said in a cold manor.  
  
"Why don't you just go to hell," Hilde said.  
  
Dorothy replied, "My, my what nice words for a princess to say..."  
  
Hilde interrupted her and said with an attitude, "To say to a witch you mean."  
  
"I should just use my magic on you," Dorothy said. Hilde glares at Dorothy and Dorothy glares back until Lu interrupted their glaring match.  
  
"No! Please don't. My sister didn't mean anything she said. She's...she's getting over her menstrual cycle," Lu, her nickname, pleaded with Dorothy.  
  
"I bet. Well girls I must be off. Please behave yourselves and don't let anyone up here," Dorothy said as she raised her right arm and was gone from the tower.  
  
Lu started to rant, "Why is god's name did you make her mad. Why do you always make her mad? You know she can kill us at any time now, don't you?"  
  
"Oh, I know. She is such a bitch not to mention a real live witch. I'm planning on getting out of this tower and get our father's land back. The people deserve so much more then what she's doing. Have you seen Trowa lately? I surely haven't," Hilde, said as she went back to her bed to sit down.  
  
"No. I haven't seen him in a few days. I hope that he wasn't captured by Dorothy," Lu said in an anxious tone.  
  
"I'm sure he is alright though. He is a smart boy. He knows what to do when he is in trouble," Hilde said. She started to rant again, "I hate her she has no right to keep us in here like we are some kind of pet. I wish we were able to get of here. I would string her up and feed her to the wolves."  
  
Just then rocks started to come into the window and one hits Hilde in the head. Lu and Hilde went to the window but Hilde had some words to say. "Quit throwing those fucking rocks! You just hit me with them, Trowa. If you weren't my friend I would deck you." They thought it was Trowa but when they looked it was someone else. This guy had platinum blond hair, pale face, and the bluest of eyes they have ever seen. He said, "Rapunzle, Rapunzle let down your hair."  
  
"Excuse me. Neither of our names are Rapunzle. You must have the wrong damn tower. Go to another tower and say Rapunzle before I come down there and knock you one," Hilde said.  
  
King Zechs was surprised and scratched his head. He then started to think, "Did Trowa send me to the right place. He told me two young women are in a tower by themselves. They both look similar." He then looked up and thought, "I must be in the right place but why did he tell me to say Rapunzle." Zechs bowed and held out his hand, "I am King Zechs of the neighboring land Sanc."  
  
Trowa came right behind the king but before he could surprise him both girls called out to him. "Trowa, I'm so glad you are safe," they both exclaimed at the same time.  
  
Zechs turned around. "Trowa, what is the meaning of this? I thought these were ladies. One of them just swore at me."  
  
"Excuse me, I can answer that one," Hilde yelled.  
  
Lu elbowed her and whispered, "Hilde, you better shut up before you get us into more trouble."  
  
"Oh, I won't. I'm just going to tell him the answer to his question," Hilde replied as she glared at Lu for elbowing her. Lu just rolled her eyes.  
  
"Please speak up and tell me the answer," Zechs said as his annoyance started to show.  
  
"Well, my sister and I have been locked up in this damn tower..." Lu elbowed Hilde in the ribs again. "Will you stop hitting me there. I am getting a bruise," Hilde said as she rubbed her left side where she was hit at. "As I was saying. We were locked up in this tower since we were four years old after our father died. It's out sixteenth birthday today and I just want to get out of this tower and get the land back from our witch of a stepmother. No, I know what your thinking. I'm talking about her personality. Well I'm also talking about her being a real witch."  
  
"She's right my lord. I have seen it personally and your seer has seen it in his visions, also," Trowa said as he steps closer to the king.  
  
"I do know what Quatre saw. I do remember," Zechs said. Then he looked up to the tower and said. I will help you both get out of this tower. You do have really long hair right?"  
  
"Of, coarse we do. Let me let down my hair. My sister is a really stubborn and I don't think she will like to let her hair down," Lu said as she let down her hair. Her hair went all the way down to the ground. Zechs tried not to chuckle at the comment and started to climb up. Lu and Hilde moved out of the way when he made his way in the tower. Hilde went back and sat down on her bed. "So that you will not get hurt I have to cut your hair. Is that O.K. with both of you," Zechs asked.  
  
Hilde of course had something to say, "It's O.K. with me but I must cut my own hair."  
  
"Very well, my lady," Zechs replied with a small smirk on his face. He said to himself, "Yes, very stubborn indeed. Yet the other is so polite and calm she will be better suited to be my bride. They are both beautiful but the one is too stubborn." Then he asked, "What are your names ladies?"  
  
"My name is Lucrezia Noin Schbeiker and this is my sister..." Lu said but Hilde interrupted her.  
  
"My name is Hilde Anne Schbeiker," Hilde said.  
  
"I'm glad to meet you my name is King Zechs Merquise from the neighboring land Sanc," Zechs said as he held out his hand. He took Lu's hand and kissed the knuckles. Lu blushed. Hilde closed her eyes and put her finger in her mouth. She then made a choking noise.  
  
He left go of her hand and Lu turned around and glared at Hilde. As Hilde saw the glare she stopped and gave a grin. Lu rolled her eyes and said, "Zechs you may cut my hair now. I know that we, especially my sister, want to get out of this tower as soon as possible."  
  
Zechs nodded and grabbed his sword and her hair. With one swipe her hair was cut. It now came down below her shoulders. Zechs went to Hilde and handed her the sword. She took and chopped off most of her hair. It was very short, messy and uneven boy style cut. Hilde went to her vanity and grinned at her work. "Not bad if I don't say so myself and here is your sword my lord," she said and she turned around and gave Zechs his sword back.  
  
"I'm going to pick both of you up but one at a time and drop you and Trowa will catch you," Zechs said.  
  
"I trust you. Now hurry and do this. She might come back at any moment," Lu said with a smile on her face. She doesn't know that she has just fallen for him and he has fallen for her.  
  
"I understand," Zechs said as he picks her up. He goes to the window and yells for Trowa, "Trowa, I need you to catch these ladies."  
  
"Alright," Trowa said as he held out his hands to catch one of the twins. Zechs he drops Lu down and Trowa caught her perfectly with no intentions in dropping her. Then Zechs turned to Hilde.  
  
"You are not picking me up. I can jump by myself," Hilde said stubbornly.  
  
"Of course my lady," Zechs said as he bowed. He then thought to himself, "Very stubborn indeed."  
  
Hilde walked to the window and said, "Trowa are you ready to catch me?"  
  
"Yes," he is said in a monotone voice.  
  
"I'm jumping now," Hilde exclaimed as she jumped out the window. Trowa caught with no problems.  
  
Now it was time for Zechs to jump from the tower. He took off his boots and held them as he jumped out of the window. His horse moved while he was in the air and he fell on his ass. Embarrassed he put his boots back on and his face was beat red. He went over to his horse and started to grumble. Hilde couldn't help but laugh and she was almost in tears. Her sister gave her another glare and she stopped. He rode his horse where Lu was and he handed his hand to Lu. He asked, "Would you like to ride with me, my lady?"  
  
"That would be wonderful," Lu said with a blush creeping up. He grabbed her hand and pulled her up in front of him on his horse.  
  
"Trowa can I ride with you," Hilde asked. "I actually brought an extra horse just for you, princess Hilde," Trowa said.  
  
Zechs looked at him and thought to himself, "I want to marry Lu and I thought she was just a lady. Now I hear she is a princess as well. I must help her and her sister out of this mess." He then said out loud, "Let's get going." At that they went to where Trowa left the other horse. Hilde got on the black Arabian horse and rode off with the others. They were on their way to Zech's castle.  
  
TBC...  
  
I know her and Hilde are not related but for the purpose of this story they are. Her last name is Schbieker and her middle is Noin. 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimers: Gundam Wing and the characters I use in this story are not mine and will never be mine. I am a college student that can't even pay for college let a lone pay for a lawyer. So don't sue me. Genre: Comedy/Adventure/Romance Warnings: There might be some lemons. Not to sure when though. Adult Language, Adult situations, and just Adult everything. Rating: This is rated R because there might be some lemons. Pairings: 2xH, 1xR, 3xC, 4xD, 6x9, 5xS, 13x11  
  
The Misguided Adventures of Rapunzle  
  
Part Two  
  
As they were riding to Zechs' home Hilde turned to Trowa and said, "How long have you known king Zechs?" Trowa and Hilde were riding behind the king and Lu.  
  
"Almost six years. He helped a friend and I out," Trowa replied in a monotone voice.  
  
"Oh, I see. Is he..." she said.  
  
Trowa interrupted her, "If your asking if he is trust worthy, he is. He is my friend and would I lead you astray. I would not lead you or Lu to your stepmother. You both are my friends as well. He wants to help you both."  
  
"I believe you. I also think that my sister has taking a liking to the young king. If what you say is true then he has to help me with my quest," Hilde said as she looked at the couple in front.  
  
"He will, I'm sure of it," Trowa said as he also looks back at the young couple.  
  
In no time at all they were in the castle and in the court where Zechs does all his duties as king. There were all his people servants waiting for him. He also had his best friends in there also. There was his chief of security named Wu Fei, Catherine the court jester and entertainer, Sally the physician, Quatre the seer, Heero the chief of the army, and Relena the head of the kitchen. Trowa isn't just a regular person he is the wizard. He knew what was going on before he talked to Zechs. He just became the wizard a year ago when his master, the old wizard died. He studied for five years and caught on very fast.  
  
"My friends, I would like to introduce you to these lovely princesses. Princess Hilde Anne and Princess Lucrezia Noin Schbeiker," Zechs said as he held out his hand and presented the ladies to them.  
  
Everyone bowed and said together, "My ladies."  
  
Hilde rolled her eyes. She was not in the mood for this shit. "King Zechs I must speak with you alone," Hilde said in an irritated mood.  
  
"Yes, but I must say that if it is anything about getting your land back we must speak to everyone here. They could play apart in it," Zechs said pointing to his dear friends.  
  
"Well, I don't like any help. I can do this myself. I just need a few things so I can be on my way. I have a plan already. I am getting the villagers together and together going to throw the bitch out of the castle. She has been hurting them and they haven't done anything wrong. Just like she locked my sister and I in the tower. We were innocent little four year olds. We did nothing but be the heirs of the Romafeller kingdom, in which I am going to get it back and rule the way it should be. A peaceful kingdom where everyone helps out and no one has to worry. I want them to be happy and free from sickness," Hilde said in an angry tone.  
  
"Calm down my sister, I am sure that our majesty understands all that. Don't you my king," Lu said in a calming manor.  
  
Zechs was very pleased at the sound of Hilde's voice. He knew that she would be a great queen who cares for her people. "Alright, princess Hilde. I do understand you but I want to do a few things for you. I want my wizard to cast a spell so that the witch can't touch you and I want both my chief of my army and chief of security to teach you how to defend yourself with a staff. Then you may go on your journey to rid of that witch."  
  
"O.K. I guess I have no choice in the matter. I do need training and I don't want to be a prisoner again. Since I have to can we hurry up and get this started. The longer we wait the more people that witch will kill and I don't want that to happen anymore," in an aggravated voice.  
  
Lu said as she went to her sister to try to calm her down, "Sister you must calm down. Let's go and rest. You need your rest we have been traveling a ways and you must be tired."  
  
"No, Lu I will not settle down, I will not rest, and I will do what I can to protect our people," Hilde said in a rage of fury.  
  
Trowa said in a monotone voice, "As soon as you're done with your training I will put the protection spell on you."  
  
She asked in disbelief on what Trowa just said, "You're the wizard, Trowa?"  
  
He replied, "Yes, I am. I told you I don't want anything to happen to my friends and well all of these people are my friends. They will help you in any way they can also."  
  
"Well, O.K. Trowa. If they are your friends then I will let them help. But who is the chief of the army and chief of security," she said in a calm but stubborn voice.  
  
Heero stepped up and said in a monotone voice, "I am chief of the army."  
  
Then Wu Fei just grumbled, "I am chief of security." Then he said to himself, "I can't believe he wants me to teach a women how to fight. I must admit though it is for a worthy cost. She is going to battle for the land and the people."  
  
A few weeks later...  
  
"Ha, I got you now Wu Fei," Hilde said as she high kicked him in the chest and landed with her feet on him.  
  
"Onna, get off me," Wu Fei said with no air in his lungs.  
  
"Ha, Ha, Ha, Ha! You just got beat! The only person I saw that beat you is Sally when she was in a bad mood," Heero said as he came into the training room. When she saw Heero come in she jumped off of Wu Fei.  
  
Wu Fei then replied, "Shut up Heero. Sally never beats me in combat."  
  
"Oh, yea. Wanna make a bet," Sally said as she walks in the room and Relena walked in right behind her.  
  
Wu Fei just grumbled, "Look women, we need to practice. Now, can you just leave us alone!"  
  
"I am the doctor and I need to keep you all in good health. Princess Hilde will you come here please?"  
  
"I'm just fine Sally. Can you just lay off me. I just don't nee anyone babysitting me," she said as she tried to catch her breath.  
  
Sally gave a stern look and everyone knew that it is not good to mess with the doctor.  
  
"O.k. Sally, I will let you check me over," Hilde said as she raised her hands in frustration.  
  
After Sally looked her over Sally said, "I heard from Zechs that you are ready and you are leaving tomorrow."  
  
Hilde smiled and said, "Yea, I am. Heero and Wu Fei, though he doesn't want to admit it, say that I'm improving and I'm ready. I am just am grateful that Zechs didn't send me out when I wanted to go or I would have not be able stand a day alone. So, Doc what's the verdict? Am I going to live?"  
  
Sally chuckled a little bit, "Oh, Hilde. Your attitude hasn't changed but you have a better sense of humor now. You are in good health and ready to go tomorrow."  
  
"Thanks Sally you are a true friend," Hilde said with a genuine smile.  
  
After saying those few words they went back to the training room. There they saw Heero and Wu Fei fighting with their swords. In the back Hilde and Sally saw Relena cringing as they kept fighting. "Heero, I can not believe the unjust of your words. You will now feel my sword in you," Wu Fei said as he lunged his sword at Heero. Sally rolled her eyes to what Wu Fei said. She knew this was the same thing they have been arguing about for the last year.  
  
"I don't think it is unjust. I think that you don't say the right things to Sally or any other women around here. I know some women that are strong but in other ways. They don't all have to be physically strong," Heero said as he blocked Wu Fei's lung and twirled his sword around and Wu Fei's sword fell across the floor on the other side of the room. Heero put his sword up to Wu's neck and said, "You need to know whom you are dealing with. I think that Hilde and Sally are very capable of handling themselves in certain situations. You need to apologize to them."  
  
"You are just as crazy as the onnas and that baka. I will never apologize to them. They are only good for is..." Wu Fei said as someone interrupted him.  
  
"Stop, we are just as good as defending ourselves and strong as you are with your swords. I want to hear that you are sorry for what you have been saying about women in general. It has been a year for this and I am quite tired of it. I want to hear it NOW," Sally yells at him.  
  
"I will never," He exclaimed as he stepped towards he until he was eye level with her.  
  
Sally replied, "Then consider yourself..."  
  
"Wait, I am...I am...so...sorry. There, are you happy women. I said it," he grumbled.  
  
"I'm very happy. Thank you Wu," Sally said as she gave him a peck on the check.  
  
He then blushed. He grumbles to himself, "She can always get to me."  
  
"What was that Wu," she asked.  
  
"Nothing at all women. Nothing at all," he replied.  
  
Hilde and Relena just watched and giggled as Sally put Wu in his place. He will now think twice about crossing her about the male female roles are in the world.  
  
The next day...  
  
"Hilde you are now ready. We just have to put the protection spell on you. Please, kneel, Princess. Trowa will you do that for us," Zechs said.  
  
Trowa came down and said, "ALAMAAGAZI ALAMCAN PROTECT PRINCESS HILDE FROM DOROTHY CATALONIA FROM HARM!"  
  
"Princess Hilde rise and you may now go on you journey, "Zechs said.  
  
Hilde rose, went to her sister, and hugged her. "I love you Lu," she said as he releases their embrace.  
  
Lu said in return, "I love you too my sister."  
  
Hilde then looked over at Zechs and said, "Please protect me sister and if you fail or I will kill you."  
  
"Hey, that's my line," Heero said in a monotone voice.  
  
Hilde giggled, hugged everyone, and left.  
  
Meanwhile...  
  
"I can't believe those girls are gone," Dorothy exclaimed as she tore the sheets of the beds, smashed the mirrors, and destroyed all they furniture that was in the little tower room. "I must now find them and kill them. If they are alive they can still dethrone me," Dorothy said as she looked at her redecorating of the room. She lifted up her right arm and was gone.  
  
In the same room...  
  
"Hmm...that witch looks familiar. She almost looks like the witch that killed my mother. She almost looks like Dorothy Catalonia. If that is her then the princesses Zechs is talking about are Hilde and Lu. It looks like they are in more danger then we thought. Zechs did tell me that one of the princesses was going to go on a journey to take the throne back. I must go back and see who is going. I hope that I'm not to late to stop her from leaving, whichever it is," he said to himself as he jumped from the tower and ran to his horse. He is not just a regular boy but he has a magical cape that allows him and anything that touches the cape to seem to disappear.  
  
This has taken me so long to do. I kept getting busy as time rolled on. I'm very sorry it did take long but it is up now. I will try to get the next part out soon. 


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimers: Gundam Wing and the characters I use in this story are not mine and will never be mine. I am a college student that can't even pay for college let a lone pay for a lawyer. So don't sue me. Genre: Comedy/Adventure/Romance Warnings: There might be some lemons. Not to sure when though. Adult Language, Adult situations, and just Adult everything. Rating: This is rated R because there might be some lemons. Pairings: 2xH, 1xR, 3xC, 4xD, 6x9, 5xS, 13x11  
  
The Misguided Adventures of Rapunzle  
  
Part Three  
  
When Duo arrived at Zechs' castle, he was still invisible to the people that were working in the courtyard. He climbed off his horse when he reached the stables and put away his horse. He walked to the entrance of the castle and started to slide off the guard on the left's pants. When the guard's pants were to his ankles, the guard on the right noticed it. The guard on the right said, "Hey Jim, your pants are off." "What are you talking about Dennis," the guard on the left asked. "Your pants are at your ankles, look," the guard on the right, said. The guard on the left looked down and tried to pull up his pants and run at the same time. He fell down the stairs as he was doing this. The guard on the right was laughing as he was trying to help the man up. Duo slipped in, as the guards were too busy entertaining themselves with the pants trick. "They fall for that every time," Duo laughed as he was walking down the hall. He got to the Main Hall's door that leads to the court and he went in. There in the Court was Catherine, Lu, Zechs, Trowa, Quatre, and Wu Fei. Catherine was doing her trick with knives and that gave Duo an idea to make his presence known. He went up to Catherine and grabbed one of her knives that she had in her hand. He then started to flip the knife many times in the air. "Duo Maxwell! I know that it is you! Come show yourself now! I bet you did the pants joke to get in here! I don't think your jokes are very funny and what if some maniac came in here to kill the king or one of the princesses," Catherine screamed. "Well, you were right. I'm here and what if I did do the pants trick. At least I have a sense of humor. Did you say one of the princesses is here? Where's the other one," Duo said. Zechs raised his hands and said, "Enough! Duo show yourself and I will tell you everything." Just as King Zechs commanded Duo took off his cape. "Princess Hilde left earlier this afternoon to dethrone the witch, Queen Dorothy. So tell me now what have you found out about the witch," Zechs asked. "Di...did you say Hilde,"Duo stuttered. His fears were coming true. His best friend was in way over her head in a pile of dirt. Zechs then replied, "Yes, I didn't stutter but you never did either so what's the matter?" "Well, I know Hilde and Lu. I told you my parents died but I never told you how. My father was killed in battle and my mother...well, I think Dorothy, Hilde and Lu's stepmother, killed her to get to the throne. That is what I believe. I left to go find some answers and well I went back into my mother's room. There I found a note for me, from my mother. Also there were other things she said in the letter. She told me that I was engaged to marry Hilde and that Lu was going to be engaged to the prince of the Sanq Kingdom. Zechs that is you," Duo said. "You say you know my sister and me but I don't remember a Duo in the castle," said the intrigued Lu. "Well, my real name is Mathew Maxwell. I now go by Duo because..." Duo said but Lu interrupted. "You and my sister were both a pair of terrors. You both liked to torment people and I guess you still do, Duo." Duo then replies, "Ya got me there. So Hilde is out roaming the country side without protection from the witch." "Not exactly. I put a protection spell on her. The witch can't get her but anyone else can. Since she left I have been keeping my eye on her. She is safe for now," Trowa replied in a monotone voice. "I'm going to follow her to make sure she is safe. So I must know where she is located," Duo said. "Duo, you are allowed to go in order to protect your future bride," Zechs informs Duo. Duo simply replies, "She is not my bride. The only way she will be so if she wants me to be her husband. It is her choice and anyways I know how she is." "Well, Duo let's go so you can start keeping a close eye on her. Grab on to my arm and I will take you to her," Trowa says. Duo takes a hold of Trowa's arm and they both disappear. When they reappeared they were just feet away from Hilde. Who, at that time was sitting at the bottom of a tree. Trowa asks, "Duo, what are you planning on doing? Are you planning on appearing to her or are you going to sit back and watch?" "I'm planning on not revealing myself yet but I am going to watch and if she gets into trouble then I will help her. I know her too well. She will not like anyone including me interfering with her life. She is an independent women and she was like that when we were young," Duo says. "Ok. I will leave you now. Tomorrow I will come back and give you some food," Trowa says and he leaves. When he reappears at the castle he says to himself, "They are made for each other." Back where the tree was... Duo was watching Hilde eat an apple and bread that Relena gave her. It was just enough for the days trip. Duo thinks to himself, "She is so beautiful. I can't believe how gorgeous she became. Hilde is a grown woman now but she is still the same Hilde I have always known, stubborn as ever. She has changed so much since the last time I saw her. I hope one day we can be together. I also hope one day you will let me help you." "Hey you. I want to talk to you. Can I have a piece of bread," Duo asks as he is sitting above her on a tree branch. "Who the hell is there," Hilde asks. She says to herself, "I can't believe I am talking to a...a tree!" "Never mind that. I'm here to help you, girly." "I don't need any help from anyone especially people I can't damn see. I don't like it when I can't see people that say they are helping me but won't appear. Damn it appear to me," Hilde screamed. "I will appear to you in due time but in the meantime I decided to bother you. So how is your sister," he replies. "Are you working for the witch," she asks. "Working for that witch, I think not. You should just know I am here to help and also to drive you crazy. I already know you don't like any help so I am just going to drive you crazy," Duo says. "So who sent you," Hilde asks. "I can't say for now because it will endanger the people who sent me. All I can do is drive you mad," he replies. "Well, drive me mad all you want I am still not going to give in and let you help me," Hilde says. Duo thinks to himself, "One of these times you will be in trouble and I will be there to help you." Duo jumps down and asks again, "Can I have some bread? I am starving." He takes her silence as a yes. He grabs some bread and started to eat it. "The bread is floating by itself. I must be going crazy. The witch has something to do with this or he did say that he could not tell me who sent him because they might get hurt. I wonder who sent him. No, I think I'm just going crazy," Hilde says to herself. Hilde got up from where she was sitting and started to walk away. Duo started to follow her. "All right now let's get this show on the road, eh, Hilde," Duo asked but she just ignored him. Duo chuckled a bit and says, "Well, I guess your not talking to me." "I'm not talking to you because I think that you're not real! Why am I talking to myself," Hilde sighed as she lifts up her arms. Meanwhile in the Romafeller Castle "Why is everyone just standing around here for? I want you all to go into the various parts of this kingdom and find them and tell Ryan, my head guard, to come see me. I need to see him immediately," Dorothy screams. "I can't believe that they got out of the tower. I wonder who was able to get them out." Just then Dorothy hears a knock. "Come in," she tells that person. "Your Majesty, you sent for me," Ryan asks. Dorothy replies, "I want you to go help find the princesses. They have escaped from the tower and I need them found. When you find them please use a messaging pigeon to contact me and stay with them. Then I will message you back on a place to meet. I need to find these girls and fast." "Yes your Majesty. Is that it," Ryan says. "Yes that is all. You may go," Dorothy says as she dismisses him from her room. "Soon my little girls you will die," Dorothy says to herself. Later that night at the Sanq Castle "Lu, why aren't you eating your food? Are you worried about your sister," Zechs asked. Lu replied, "Yes, Zechs, I am worried about her. She is so stubborn and with Duo with her I still worry about them both." "I do know how Duo is and I am sure he will take good care of her and himself. I saw in his eyes how worried he was about Hilde and I know that he has some kind of feelings towards her. I know he will do everything in his power to protect her from harm," Zechs says. "I just pray that they both stay alive," Lu replied. Meanwhile in the forest somewhere "Will the voices in my damn head stop," Hilde yells. Duo replies, "Stop what? I am I driving you mad yet?" "Yes! Damn it! Why am I talking to myself," she raises her hands and sighs. "You know damn well that I'm real, Hilde. I know too much about you," he chuckles. Hilde then asks, "I don't know what the hell your talking about and why in God's name am I talking the air! It's getting weirder and weirder each minute." "Because you're not talking to the air. I can tell you everything about yourself. Do you want me to tell you now or later Hilde-girl," he replied. She started to think to herself, "Only a few people knows my childhood nick name. I wonder...hm." "Hey Hilde-girl do you want me to tell you now or later," Duo asked again. "Grr...You can tell me now if you want to." was all she said He then sighed, "I'll tell you only a few things. I know that you had a childhood friend that you played with and his name was Mathew Maxwell. One time Mathew and you were playing in the pond and he pretended he drowned. You were so mad at him for days because of it. And when your mother died you cried on his shoulder. There were a lot more unhappy days after that. Mathew's mother died right after yours and he left to go find the killer. When you found out that he was leaving you, you cried for hours. He still hasn't really forgiven himself for leaving the way he did. He loves you. If and when he finds out about your stepmother I think he would personally kick her ass. I can tell you more later." He then asked, "When are we going to stop to rest?" "When I'm good and ready. Will that voice please stop," Hilde screamed. Then she thought to herself," I do like that voice though but it is my imagination playing tricks on me. I do wish there was a man behind that voice. Wait what am I saying. I don't like boys or even men. They all ruined my life. Mathew was the start of it and Daddy was the last. I didn't think I could have trusted Trowa but I did and I'm glad I did. Now this voice seems nice. How does he know so much about Mathew and me? He just told me that Mathew loves me but what does he mean by love, a friend or more?" Hilde stops and starts to set up camp. When she had the last thing done, which was the fire, she went to bed. After she went to bed Duo came up and sat beside her. "I had a feeling that she is being watched and not just by me but someone else. So I must keep my cloak on. I won't let anything happen to you my angel," he thought to himself. Just as he was thinking this Ryan was in an area that Duo couldn't see him. TBC... 


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimers: Gundam Wing and the characters I use in this story are not mine and will never be mine. I am a college student that can't even pay for college let a lone pay for a lawyer. So don't sue me. Genre: Comedy/Adventure/Romance Warnings: There might be some lemons. Not to sure when though. Adult Language, Adult situations, and just Adult everything. Rating: This is rated R because there might be some lemons. Pairings: 2xH, 1xR, 3xC, 4xD, 6x9, 5xS, 13x11  
  
The Misguided Adventures of Rapunzle  
  
Part Four  
  
Duo was up early because Trowa had come to check up on them and give them food. After Trowa had gone Duo was making some eggs and bacon for breakfast. Hilde was stirring in her bed and Duo knew she would be up soon. He grabbed two plates and started to put food on them.  
  
Hilde woke up and saw the pan and two plates floating in the air.He looked over to where Hilde was and she was sitting right next to him. "Hey, beautiful. Do you want some breakfast," he asked.  
  
"Uh...I thought I was dreaming yesterday and now I know I am definitely crazy," she sighed.  
  
"Don't worry babe. You're not going crazy. Here eat because you will need your strength," he chuckled again as he gave her the plate full of eggs and toast. She then thinks to herself as she takes the plate of food, "I want to know what that voice is. I feel compelled to start to feel. If he says I'm not crazy. I must know who he is." "When can I see you," she asked.  
  
"I'm not sure when would be a good time. I know I will have to show you who I am soon." "I hope that she will be able to forgive me for leaving her and her sister. I love her," Duo says to himself.  
  
She nodded her thanks and takes the plate. Duo took both plates after they both finished and said, "I'm going to go wash these and I'll be back in a few minutes." Hilde nodded. She sighed, "That voice is so calming. It is like it knows me so well. When I'm getting mad he just calms me down. I could fall for a guy that has a voice like that. I hope he shows who he is soon." She smiles when she tries to imagine of what that voice might look like.  
  
Just then she hears a sound. She jumps up and runs towards the direction the sound, with her staff in hand.  
  
At the creek Duo felt that something was very wrong and left all dishes there. He went into camp and saw that she was gone. He started to call her name. He heard nothing then he saw something coming into camp. He sighed; it was Hilde grumbling all the way back. "What happened," he asked.  
  
"Nothing, I heard something in the woods and went to go investigate. I thought I saw someone and I started to go after that person but I lost him or her," she grumbled.  
  
He sighed, "It looks like we are gonna have to be more careful. She knows where you are." "I don't care what she knows. I am going to get my sister's and mine home back and that's all there is to it," she griped.  
  
"I understand. I want to help you take away that bitch's thrown. It is yours and rightfully so. I also have seen how she treats the people that work on this land. They are in trouble with no money and food. They are starving," he replied.  
  
"I don't need help from you. I know what is going on and when I get the land back the people will know no more famine. I still don't think your even real," she muttered as she stormed off.  
  
Duo moaned to himself, "Why is she so stubborn?"  
  
And with that he went to the river grabbed the dishes and started to follow her.  
  
Back at Zechs' Castle  
  
Zechs and Lu were in the dining area alone. Zechs went up to and took her and asked, "Lu will you accompany me in dinner tonight?"  
  
"Yes, I will," Lu, replied.  
  
Back at the Romafeller Castle  
  
"I see," Dorothy said as she looked over the note that she just received from Ryan.  
  
Later that afternoon  
  
Hilde was enjoying herself. The voice kept talking to her like she was his best friend. Only a few people knew her child-hood nick name and only Mathew Maxwell and her sister were the ones that were still alive. She always believed he was alive but he left her. She missed him and her father so.  
  
"Aren't we getting close to the Schbeiker apple orchard," Duo asked.  
  
"Um...yea we are. How did ya know that," she asked dumbfounded.  
  
He replies, "Well, let's just say I use to play here with my two best friends as our parents went and picked apples."  
  
"It has to be Mathew. His mom and our mom would come out here with us and we would play. It just has to be him," she thought to herself.  
  
"I am giving her some hints of who I am but I wonder if she does know and not saying or if she doesn't know at all. I hope she didn't forget me," Duo thought to himself.  
  
As they approached their old hang out Hilde started to run towards the tree that she once climbed and also fell so many times before. She touched the tree so gently and reliving the last time she was here. Very cautiously Duo moved towards her. He also thinking of the last time he was here with her. "What's wrong Hilde," he asked.  
  
"Nothing, nothing at all. Just some memories that's all," she replied.  
  
Duo smiled as he said, "You are lying. It is something. You and your friend always played at this tree and you always fell someway or another. Your father would get mad because you were hurt."  
  
Hilde smiled at that comment. It was true about her father being so concern when she was climbing trees. She sighed, "It doesn't matter now."  
  
"Oh, it does, Hilde, it does," he replied.  
  
Just then a few soldiers came up to them but only seeing Hilde. As they grew closer the soldiers took out their swords and sneered, "What are you doing here, surf?"  
  
"I am no surf, come I can take you all," Hilde said with confidence as she took a defensive stance.  
  
The soldiers started to come closer until someone interrupted them. "Stop, right there. I will take of this riff raff," the voice said. As the soldiers moved to the side and bowed to who was coming and Hilde recognized her immediately.  
  
"Dorothy," Hilde said in a disgusted tone.  
  
"I want you gone, out of here. You do not belong to be in the royal orchard," Dorothy said.  
  
"It use to be for anyone not just for the royal family or have you forgotten," retorted. Dorothy smiled at that comment. "I haven't forgotten what use to be 13 years ago but things have changed. You must now here my wrath."  
  
She bursts out laughing, "You have gotten to be kidding me."  
  
Dorothy walks over as she does this Hilde's body started to glow. She stopped knowing full well what was going on. "I will have to take care of you later," she says as she disappears.  
  
"Damn, I hate it when she does her disappearing trick," Hilde murmurs.  
  
The Romafeller Castle  
  
Dorothy was mad that Hilde could have a protection spell on her. There was only one way to get her.  
  
"Guards," Dorothy yelled.  
  
The guards came and she told them to go look for Hilde. "She is very dangerous and I would like you to bring her, here, alive," she replied. All the guards left and went in search of Hilde.  
  
In the forest close to sunset  
  
"You know she will try to take care of you," Duo said as they were walking behind her.  
  
"I know damn well she is going to come after me but I will not let that happen. I will help revitalize what she destroyed the land and the peoples' lives that my family swore to take care of," Hilde replied.  
  
"Yea, when your family was in charge no one was considered a surf but she..." Duo said but stopped as heard something rustling in the bushes. "Hilde, stop," he whispered.  
  
"Huh," she was all she could say as Dorothy's men came running from the bushes they were hiding in. She took her defensive stance. The first soldier that came up to her swung his sword. She ducked and hit him in the private area. The next few men were on her like leaves on trees. She couldn't get control of the fight. Just then every soldier was off of her and she felt herself being pulled.  
  
Back at Zechs' Castle  
  
Noin went down to the dinning area for dinner with Zechs. "I wonder why he wants to have dinner with just me," Noin wonders as she enters the dinning area.  
  
"Noin, I'm so glad you came here tonight. I have something very important to ask you," Zechs stated. Then before giving Noin a chance to speak he said, "Let's eat."  
  
She smiled and nodded her head.  
  
During dinner they both had a good time but Zechs sensed something was wrong and also he didn't say what he needed to say. "What's wrong, Princess Noin," he asked.  
  
She smiled and replied, "Nothing except I am worried about my sister and Duo. I feel that something is wrong. I could always sense when something is happening to her. Whether it is a happy thing or a something terrible."  
  
"Don't worry she is in good hands. Duo won't let anything happen to her. Which comes to the real reason I asked for you to join me with out my friends. I wanted to ask for your hand, will you be my wife, Princess," he smiled.  
  
"Yes, but you need my sister's permission first. You have my answer. Wait until she returns and ask her. She is my only blood relative left she needs to know.  
  
"Yes of course, Princess," he smiled.  
  
Somewhere in the woods  
  
Around dark they finally stopped. "Here is a cabin. I know no one lives here but there is a bed that you can use. None of the soldiers were able to follow us," Duo said as he opened the door for her and let her in. Hilde walked right in and sat down on the bed as he closed the door. "Hilde, I think I should show you who I am," he began. He took off his magical cape and revealed himself. "Hilde, my name is Duo Maxwell, but you know me as Math..." he started.  
  
"Mathew Maxwell," she beamed. She was overjoyed to see her long time friend but at the same time she was mad of him leaving her and her sister when they needed him. He nodded. He could see in her eyes that it was a mixture of joy, love, and anger. She ran up to him and hugged him. She wanted to hug her childhood best friend. "I can't believe it is really you," she said as she stepped back. She smiled and then she pulled her fist back and punched him. "The hug was for my joy to see you again and the punch was for leaving. Never leave my sister and me again. That witch almost killed us but instead she tortured us for 13 years," she said as her smile never left. "Here you are as healthy as ever, not that you should care how we were treated," she sneered but with a smile. "O.K. I must say I do deserve that one. I am here now. I tried to go back to the castle about seven years ago and I wasn't able to go in freely when I told the guards who I was and they didn't know who you or your sister were either. I just thought that she really did hurt you both and you were dead," he said solemnly.  
  
Hilde looked him and sighed. He did really try to come back but was thrown out just like her sister her. "Mathew, it is O.K. I don't hate you just mad that's all," she smiled.  
  
He looked up and saw her smile. His head just swarmed with a feeling he hadn't felt before. He thought to himself, "Should I tell her how I feel or just tell her when we get everything back to normal." He walked up to her and stood as close he could to her and said, "Hilde, I think...I love you more than a friend." He leaned up and kissed her. 


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimers: Gundam Wing and the characters I use in this story are not mine and will never be mine. I am a college student that can't even pay for college let a lone pay for a lawyer. So don't sue me. Genre: Comedy/Adventure/Romance Warnings: There might be some lemons. Not to sure when though. Adult Language, Adult situations, and just Adult everything. Rating: This is rated R because there might be some lemons. Pairings: 2xH, 1xR, 3xC, 4xD, 6x9, 5xS, 13x11  
  
AN: This is a lemon so if you don't want to read you don't have to.  
  
The Misguided Adventures of Rapunzle  
  
Part Six  
  
AT Romafeller Castle the next day "I can't believe she was able to get away from you. You are all my best soldiers and you weren't able to capture her," Dorothy said in an angry tone as looked at every one of her soldiers. She continued, "But I need you to go get some people for me. They are trolls that live in the forest by the swamp that is on the out skirts of the northern border. Bring them in immediately and have them bring their child. She will come in handy." All the soldiers bowed and left to carry out her orders. At the cabin Hilde moved around in the bed that Duo and her made love in. She was lying on her side and her head lying on the crook of his neck. She opened her eyes and looked into the face of her best friend and lover. She reached up and moved his messy bangs off of his eyes. "He is so handsome and I never realized what a hottie he would be when he grew up," Hilde thought. Duo moved at the touch of Hilde's hand. She removed her hand and when she did, he said, "Please, don't leave me, Hilde. I'm sorry, I didn't mean for you to die." She realized he was having a nightmare and she slowly shook him awake. "Duo, your having a dream, wake up! I'm not gone and I'm certainly not dead, so please wake up," she said. "Huh? Are you O.K, Hilde," he asked groggily. "Yes, I'm fine and I'm not going anywhere with out you," she replied. He smiled at her reply and gave her a kiss on her forehead. "I think we should stay here for a couple of days. They are going to be after you because you got away again. I could go out kill some wild game and you could come with me. I wouldn't want you be alone. We could cook the food together. Just like..." Before he could finish his sentence she smiled, looked down at her hands, and finished it for him, "Just like we use to. Doing things and being together. Just like old times." "Right, like old times," he replied. She looked back up at him and murmured, "I think I would like to spend more time with you but I need to get the throne back." "Hilde, if you leave now Dorothy will find you in no time. If we stay here and when we do kill some game, we will be together under my magical cape. She does not know where you are. We have to wait a couple of days to leave so she wouldn't think of you being around here. She probably thinks you are closer to the castle," he sighed. She sighed, "Maybe your right. I just want to help the people of the land." "I promise you we will help them but we can't do that if we are dead. Then it's settled then," he smiled. "I wouldn't want anything to happen to you," he thought. "Yes," she replied. He leaned down and kissed her on her lips. At Zechs' Castle In Quatre's room, the two lovers, Trowa and Quatre were sleeping. Suddenly Quatre screamed and sat straight up. Trowa sat up and held onto the trembing Quatre as he asked, "What's wrong, Quatre? What did you see?" "I saw Hilde being carried away by some green thing and Duo being beaten by another. The thing is Duo is not wearing his cloak." He paused. " I can see that they are alright but they are hiding in a cabin in the woods," Quatre replied softly. "It's alright, Quatre. Let's go tell Zechs," Trowa said as he got up and got dressed. A few minutes later Quatre and Trowa came running into the main hall tired and out of breath. "My King, Princess," Quatre addressed both Zechs and Lu. "Quatre, what is it," Lu inquired. Quatre began, "It's about Duo and Hilde, they are still alive and hiding in the woods. We were wondering if we could go and see if they are alright." "Yes. Trowa, will you go and see if they are all right. I think that my future wife, Lu, would like to know for sure that they are all right. Go see Relena and take them some food for today," Zechs replied. "I wonder if they are going to be all right. I don't want anything to happen to my sister," Lu thought. "Lu, it's all right. They will be fine. With Quatre and everyone helping they will be just fine. Hopefully this will be all over soon," Zechs said, seeing her worried look. Lu nodded. "I sure hope so, Zechs," she thought, as fear for her sister filled her. Trowa left a few minutes later with bread and butter, two apples, and a flask with water in it. At the Cabin a few minutes later "If we need breakfast, we need to get going, Duo," Hilde said as she got up and started getting dressed. At that moment Trowa appeared at the door. He knocked a couple of times. "Hilde, get back behind me. It might be someone coming after you," Duo said as he grabbed Hilde and pulled her behind him. He pulled her with him as he went to the cape and covered them both. Outside Trowa could hear everything that was going on. He grabbed the knob and turned it. He then proceeded to go inside. "Duo, it's just me and no one knows except for the usual people where you and Hilde are at. So come out," Trowa uttered. Duo flipped the cape off and just stared at Trowa. "How in the world did he know where..." he thought, as it dawned on him."Quatre." "Did Zechs send you," he inquired. "Actually, I wanted to come. There's a few things I need to discuss with you both, but first here is some food from Relena's kitchen," Trowa replied. Hilde and Duo grabbed the food and sat on the bed. They sat the apples and the flask down and began to eat some bread while Trowa started to tell them what he needed to tell them. "We all know Dorothy is after you, Hilde but Quatre had a vision. He envisioned that you, Duo, were being beat up by some green thing and Hilde was being carried off by one. We wanted to tell you to be careful and maybe Quatre's vision won't come true," he finished. "Tell Relena we said thank you and thank you for telling us Quatre's dream. We will be careful, we are going to stay here for a few days to lay low so don't worry. Oh, tell my sister that I love and I will see her soon and she is allowed to marry Zechs if she wants to. When I left I had a feeling that they were falling in love with each other. They have my blessing," Hilde murmured. Trowa nodded and left the cabin. Hilde looked into Duo's violet eyes and said, "I am truly sorry for getting you, and everyone else involved. Maybe I should just let her have the throne then you and anyone else will not get hurt." "No, I am glad I am involved. She deserves a lot worse then throwing her out into the wilderness. The way she treated both you and Lu, she needs to be shot. You were both so young and she took advantage of that. She thought that she could just leave you in the tower to starve to death but you are both strong willed children. You survived. Hilde, be my wife when this is all over and I promise to protect you from anything hurting you," he replied his hand reaching back and rubbing his head. "I'll give you my answer when I have the throne back. Is that ok for now," she replied. "Yes, I'll wait," he smiled, knowing he would have her answer hopefully soon. In the Northern boarder later that day Two adult trolls were walking with a human child in the swamps in the northern boarder. "Mama," the little girl said and she was holding her mother's hand. "Yes, Mariemaia," her mother, answered her. The little girl looked up and asked, "Where are we going now?" "We are going to the castle. The queen needs us and we, are at her disposal. They want us to capture this girl that is causing trouble. In order for us to be turned back to the people that we were we need her to do her biding. If only there was another way of reversing this spell. If only the King hadn't died along with his two daughters," she sighed. "How old were the daughters," Mariemaia asked. The mother looked down and smiled at her daughter's curiosity, "They were only three years old but they treated everyone with respect and loved everyone." Her husband continued, "I only wish that they didn't die. They could have saved us and our family from famine." They walked on until they reached the castle that nightfall. They were led to the Queen's chambers. "I want all of you to lead this menace, Hilde, away from this castle and kill her. I don't want her near this castle. She is very dangerous and means to destroy this country. Do everything you can to kill her," Dorothy said. "If my parents and I help you will you turn them back to the way they were," Mariemaia asked. "Yes, I will turn them Human as soon as they are done with their job in killing Hilde," she promised as she looked at the little child. That monster of a child repulsed her. She hated children ever since she met Hilde and her sidekick Mathew Maxwell. When she killed Mathew's mother she knew that she had to get rid of him as well but he left on his own accord and she was thankful that she hadn't seen that monster in awhile. Every time she thinks of him she gets shivers all over. She looks up to the couple and sneers "Go, now, while it is still dark. She is still in the general area of the apple orchard. There is a cabin about a half a days walk. Go there." Then Dorothy smiled, evilly, "That is your old cabin and you can reclaim it. I don't think any one lives there but if someone does give them this." She scribbled something down and sealed it with the queen's seal. "Take this and go," she demanded. They bowed and left Dorothy to her thoughts. She smiled as she thought, "Soon, Hilde, you will out of my hair, then I'll come after your sister." 


End file.
